In a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, imaging parameters are set so as not to exceed a threshold of an average power defined by a pulse condition in a radio frequency amplifier. However, in the setting of imaging parameters by this method, the peak of an RF pulse is limited at a time of using the RF amplifier with high efficiency, and damage to the RF amplifier or system-down may occur.